dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball V: DNA of Friendship
Theme: How Come by D12 This is a special for Dragonball V. It takes place between the 3rd and 4th Saga. It is about what happens when a certain event turns Ledas and Vegeta from friends into enemies. I highly recommend reading this before you read the 4th Saga of V. It is written in first person from Vegeta's point of view, and will have scenes in 3rd person about Ledas. Complete Story Chapter 1: Traitors and Revelations (Vegeta's POV) I was on Coolers ship. Legetas had just defused back into Ledas and me. I walked over to the part of the ship that contained Turles and Bardock. They were both trapped in 2 different force fields. I freed Bardock by pushing a button. I then said to Turles "I could kill you right now. But I enjoy having a rival. So I'll let you live. But you aren't coming back home with us." I then pressed a button and freed him. He said "What are you going to do with me?" I said " your gonna leave this ship using a escape pod. All of them are set to random locations." Turles said "You know I'll be back. Next time I return, I will become the new king." He then entered a escape pod and left the ship. I then looked at Ledas and said "It is good to have you back, bro. But how did you get all those scars?" Ledas said "Well my time in hell was less than pleasant, obviously. It was not at all Super Special Awesome. For the full 11 months I was down there, I was tortured by Frost Demons. Once dead you can't die again so I endured pain that would of killed any living being. I was ripped in half by dragons, I was set on fire, they even drowned me. They caused every single scar." I asked "Why did they do that?" Ledas said "They tortured me because I'm your friend. You killed them and they wanted revenge. You weren't there, so they decided to torture me because I was your friend" I said "So they tortured you because your my friend. They deserve to be called Demons. Even death couldn't stop their evil. You shouldn't of been tortured because of me, but I am glad you chose to remain my friend." Ledas said "I will always be your friend. I wonder why the Voice wanted us not to destroy all of Cooler's body." I said "we'll find out soon enough. I'm sure the Voice will tell me." Ledas said "Well, whatever it is, I hope the arm is enough." Cooler's ship soon returned us to Planet Vegeta. I entered my throne room and I sat down on the throne. I was still carrying the arm, not sure what to do with it. Give it to a DNA scientist on Planet Logist I thought *why* Vegeta the reason I told you to not destroy all of Cooler's body is so that you could become half Frost Demon I thought *What? you want me to become one the monsters that tortured Ledas for 11 months?" You won't become a Frost Demon. You'll only be half Frost Demon. Do this and your strength will double. I thought *No. I wont risk my friendship with Ledas just for extra strength.* Give the arm to a scientist and let him operate on you. Become half Frost Demon and I'll leave you alone for 10 years. Refuse, and I'll just take over your body and force you to do the operation. An ultimatum. With a good offer. A chance to be rid of the Voice. I thought *Fine. Anything to shut you up for 10 years." Chapter 2: Memories and Changes My mind was made up. I got up off of my throne and walked to the nearest saiyan pod launch room. Once there I found a nearby pod and set it's coordinates so that it would take me to Planet Logist. I then got in the pod and left Planet Vegeta. Nightmares (told in 3rd person) It was nighttime on Planet Vegeta. Ledas may of been a immortal saiyan, but he still required sleep. So he laid down in his bed and started to sleep. But with sleep often comes dreams. Dreams that aren't always pleasant. For a large part of what a person dreams relays on their memories. Eleven months of torturing creates some very bad memories. Ledas' dream began with him back in Hell. The Frost Demons were going to torture him again. They held him down and tied 2 ropes around him. One was tied around his arms and stomach, the other was tied around his legs. Ledas looked and saw that the 2 ropes were connected to the tails of 2 dragons. The end of each rope was tied to their tails. He then watched in horror as Frieza himself told the dragons to run. Each dragon ran in a different direction. Ledas' whole body was instantly overcome with immense pain. He was literally being ripped in half by the dragons. Each rope was pulling his body in a different direction. Right as Ledas' body started to split, his nightmarish dream ended and he awoke. Surgery (back to 1st person Vegeta) The Voice really could not of picked a better planet for the operation. Not only was Planet Logist home to the Scions, the smartest beings in the known universe, but it was so close to planet Vegeta that his pod was able to reach it after only a day of travel. I planned to not stay on this planet for very long at all. Once my surgery was over, I planned to travel back to Planet Vegeta. I exited my pod and went to the nearest town still carrying Cooler's arm. I soon found a laboratory. I told a scientist "Listen, I have decided to bring you this arm. It's from a deceased Frost Demon. I want you to use DNA from this arm to make me half Frost Demon, do you understand?" The scientist looked at me and said "Sir, this is an odd request. Not everyday a Saiyan comes demanding that I alter their DNA in such a drastic way." "I don't care if it's an odd request. I know this planet has advance enough technology to do the operation and I want it to be done as soon as possible. Also, don't call me sir. I am Vegeta, the king of all Saiyans" I said this to the scientist. He said "Vegeta, the operation is possible, but it would be much easier if you leave me more than just an arm to work with. Maybe if I had the Frost Demon's whole body, I'd be able to the operation now. But with only an arm, there is simply not enough DNA to cover half of your body. I'll have to study it and replicate the DNA to create more. Come back tomorrow. I will perform the operation then. I should warn you, such a drastic DNA change will alter your body in unpredictable ways" I said "Well, that will be interesting, Now I understand the reason for this delay, But there better not be another one. I will be back tomorrow for my operation." I then gave him the arm and left the lab. The next day... I arrived at the lab at noon. I looked at the scientist and said "Is everything ready?" He said "All is ready for your operation, Vegeta. Soon you will be half Frost Demon. Just follow me" He then led me to a metal table to lay down on. I laid down on it and he used a needle to render me unconscious during the operation. Later... I awoke after my surgery was complete. I felt full of even more energy than ever before. My strength must of been doubled from the DNA change. Anyway, the operation was done so it was time for the Voice to leave. "Goodbye Vegeta, I'll be back in ten years. But I want you to learn sword fighting while I'm gone. Try to master it before I return, best to have more than one skill set." Sword fighting? Strange request. All well, at least I was freed of the Voice for 10 years. Plenty of time to master sword fighting. May be fun. Chapter 3:Altered Existence I looked at myself in a mirror. I was curious how the operation had changed my appearance. In the middle of my hair, I had a large blue and purple bio-gem. This was common for all Frost Demons. Half of my face was Frost Demon-like, I even had half of the mouthpiece that Cooler had in his 5th and 6th forms. I also had white Frost Demon arms. That seemed to be all of my changes. I then got into my space pod and set the coordinates for Planet Vegeta. I would be back home by tomorrow. Confusion (3rd person) Ledas watched as Vegeta's space pod landed. he had been waiting ever since he discovered that Vegeta left so soon after returning from Namek. He was curious as to why Vegeta would do this. He watched Vegeta exit the space pod and saw that his friend had changed his appearance. Ledas said "What happened to you?" Vegeta said "I discovered why the Voice wanted me not to destroy all of Cooler's body, It wanted me to become half Frost Demon." Ledas said "It wanted you to become part of the same race that we'd worked so hard to eliminate. The same people who tortured me for eleven months, and you listened?" Vegeta said "Yes. Ledas, I know that your mad, but if I'd refused, The Voice would of taken me over and forced me to do this anyway. Plus, it doubled my strength and the Voice agreed to leave me alone after the operation." Ledas said "Vegeta, you'll live to regret this. Our friendship is over" Ledas then flew away as fast as he could. He was furious. Later that night... Ledas was asleep in his bed. But his sleep was not at all peaceful. He was having another nightmare. His nightmare started with him in Hell again. He looked around and saw that the Frost Demons were holding him down. He saw that Frieza was dumping gasoline on him. Ledas closed his eyes expecting the worse. Several seconds passed, and nothing had happened. Ledas opened his eyes and saw that Frieza was gone. Frieza was replaced by the half Frost Demon Vegeta. Vegeta started laughing and raised his arm. Ledas saw that Vegeta was holding a lit lighter. Vegeta dropped the lighter onto Ledas. Ledas' whole body instantly erupted into flames as he yelled "Noooo" Ledas awoke from the nightmare, He was full of rage and screamed in anger. His hair stood up and started to change colors. It went from black to red and stayed red for a few seconds. Then it glowed and turned yellow. Ledas could feel his energy increasing and flew towards Vegeta's palace. Vegeta was at home in the training room. His scouter detected an enormous power level. He exited the palace and flew into the air and saw that Ledas was flying towards him, and that Ledas now had yellow hair. Ledas soon slowed down and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta said " Well, you did it. your a Super Saiyan. Congrats" Ledas said "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you. For I am here to finish what you started. You tried to eliminate the Frost Demons. Instead you chose to become one of them. You joined the most evil race in existence. Therefore, you must die." Vegeta said "You want to kill me? You can try, but you'll find that quite impossible." Ledas said "Nothing's impossible, Vegeta. To think yourself invincible is foolish. Maybe Turles is right. Perhaps, you are unfit to be king." Vegeta punched Ledas in the face. "Never question my worthiness, Ledas" Never question my worthiness, Ledas" Vegeta said, clearly enraged by the comment. Chapter 4: An Unfriendly Battle (Vegeta first person) I was full of rage and anger towards my new enemy, Ledas. Ledas, my only friend, now wanted to kill me. He was a fool to call me unfit to rule. No one insulted my royalty and got away with it. Not even an ex-friend who I once considered a brother. Ledas had to be taught a lesson. I pointed my index finger at Ledas and I fired a small but powerful red energy beam. Ledas effortlessly dodged the attack and kicked me in the face. I grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground I knew I couldn't kill Ledas I was sure that the dragon balls had made us both immortal. But I didn't want to kill Ledas. I just wanted to make him respect his king. He also needed to realize that I was not anymore evil now than I was before the operation. But for now, I would enjoy fighting an opponent who knew about all of my moves and I knew all of his. Me and Ledas were equals. Ledas stood up and started to charge his Kyorra Flash. I decided to counter it with my own Final Flash attack. We both fired at the same time. Our attacks collided causing a beam struggle. Our attacks were equal in power so neither of us had an advantage. So I quickly went Energy Saiyan and flew through the Kyorra Flash and punched Ledas in the gut. The punch was electrified and zapped Ledas out of his Super Saiyan form. Ledas grabbed my hand and threw me into a nearby building. I then powered down to my Super Saiyan form. I looked at Ledas and saw that he was smiling. He then looked up and stared directly at the full moon. I knew what he was doing. He was going to become a great ape. I also looked at the moon but my body didn't change. Ledas was transforming, so why wasn't I? Were my new Frost Demon genes preventing the transformation? They had to be. I couldn't just let Ledas go ape when I couldn't. So I did the only logical thing. Rather than destroying Ledas' tail, I launched a Ki blast and blew up the moon. This caused Ledas to return to his normal form. He said "Vegeta, you can't win. You said it yourself, I can never die" I said "Ledas, the dragon balls made both of us immortal. I am not anymore evil than I was before the operation. This whole fight is meaningless." Ledas said "I don't care if we're both immortal, You are a Frost Demon now and that makes you evil." "Let me talk to him" I thought *I should of known you lied, Voice* "Sometimes a lie isn't really a lie" I thought *Stop with the riddles. You said you'd leave me alone for 10 years.* "Look, I didn't know Ledas would overreact so much. now let me talk some sense into him. I thought *Ok, this better work.* I then let the Voice take me over again. It looked at Ledas and said "Ledas, it's me. The Voice. I am telling you that Vegeta is not lying." Ledas crossed his arms and said "Voice, you are the reason that Vegeta became a Frost Demon. Why would I want to listen to you?" The Voice said "Because I am inside your friend Vegeta's head. Who could know him better than me? I can guarantee you that he is still mentally the same as he was before he changed his DNA." Ledas said "But he is a Frost Demon. They are evil." The Voice said "The Frost Demons that tortured you are evil. Vegeta is not one of them. He is not even a full Frost Demon. He is only half. The operation that did this had no effect on his mind." Ledas said "if this is true, then I have no reason to hate Vegeta. I don't have to kill him." The Voice said "Now that you know the truth, I can leave for real this time. But I be back in 10 years." I then regained control of my body and said "Ledas it's me, Vegeta. I still want us to remain friends. Are you ok with this?" Ledas said "I'd prefer if you didn't change your own blood, but yes we can be friends again. But no more secrets" I said "Good. Now that we are friends again, I will tell you that I am considering learning sword fighting." Ledas said "You want to learn how to fight with a sword? Why?" I said "I need to know more than one skill set. It also seems like it could be a fun thing to learn" Ledas said "Then learn it" After this, me and Ledas were best friends again. The Voice left me alone. Good riddance. All that was left to do was to learn sword fighting. I had 10 years to do so before the Voice returned. Plenty of time. Category:Fan Fiction Trivia -This is V's first and only special. -This shows the 3rd written fight between Ledas and Vegeta. Their last 2 shown fights were during the 2nd Saga and were just training. The fight in this story is not just training, it's a serious battle with each of them trying their hardest. -This shows Ledas's first time becoming a Super Saiyan. Category:Fan Fiction